Jerome Wetzel
Jerome Wetzel is the creator of It's All Been Done Radio Hour, and writes the vast majority of the show. He was director-by-default of early live shows, and still directs special shows outside of the monthly ones. He casts the show and sets the roles of others, overseeing the production as a whole. He is also the founder and head of the spin-off network, It's All Been Done Presents, overseeing all programming for the company. He enjoys performing having done productions for OGP, and has served as an ensemble member and board member at MadLab theatre. He has only appeared in Radio Hour a couple of times. Jerome has long been a writer, having penned short stories and chapter books throughout his school years. His first big series, An Actor's Nightmare, has seen a couple of novels published, but is currently on hold while he focuses on IABD. He wrote the spin-off Radio Hour novel, Love's Lust Lost, and the four-season, text-only webseries GOD is my BFF. He is also a television critic, having written nearly 3,000 articles in the past decade. Originally working for Examiner.com, he currently serves as the Chief Television Critic for Seat42F and is a contributor to Blogcritics Magazine. Jerome also enjoys doing podcasts. An original co-host of The Good, The Bad, & The Geeky, he still appears on that show, most notably during live warm-ups for Radio Hour, including the Judge Jimmy segment. He is one of the founding co-hosts of It's All Been Trekked Before, and has served as a guest on numerous podcasts. He is from West Jefferson, Ohio and currently lives in Galloway, a suburb of Columbus, with his wife, Morgan. He owns two cats, Kali and Snugglebunny Fucktard, and has a young daughter, Zoey, who is the only baby to guest star in Radio Hour (so far). Guest Appearances in Radio Hour Jerome usually hosts the Meet the Cast episodes of Radio Hour, but turned hosting duties over to Katie Boissoneault when he (reluctantly) did an episode about himself. It was released as podcast 125. Jerome guest-starred as himself in an episode of Georgie's Jabs to promote Love's Lust Lost. He also played Prime in the Mystery Dream Team episode "Violet's Out-of-Body Experience." The role was written for him by Samantha Stark, who urged him to guest star. He also served as narrator, foley artist, and subtitute played Who for IABD at The Nest and was the Foley assistant in December 2019 and January 2020 shows. Jerome plays recurring character Kelly in Morning Show. Non-IABD Media Jerome has been interviewed about It's All Been Done Presents and his work on numerous occasions. Some of the appearances are linked below. * Gab Street Podcast #50 podcast, January 2020 * The Dallas Show ''#2.04, '' video series, September 2019 * Whiskey Business podcast and video interview, May 2019 * 2018 Columbus Podcast Festival ''podcast, April 2018 * ''The Chris Voss Show ''podcast, January 2018 * ''No Redeeming Qualities ''podcast, November 2017 * ''Yes But Why podcast, October 2017 Category:It's All Been Trekked Before